


The Morning After

by vitruvian8008



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Infidelity, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitruvian8008/pseuds/vitruvian8008
Summary: For the first time in their passionate affair, Dominique Weasley spends the night with Blaise Zabini. Will she leave before he wakes up or will they have an enjoyable morning?
Relationships: Dominique Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 12





	The Morning After

Sunlight shone through the window as I woke up with an arm around my waist. A smile crept up to my mouth as I recalled last night's events. Blaise, as usual, has been an excellent lover but this was the first time we had spent the full night together. Normally, he would pleasure me with multiple orgasms before sending me on my own. After all he was married, and to be honest I didn’t really mind. Ours was a no strings attached affair. For Blaise, I was an attractive sexy witch and for me I got to enjoy hot sex from an experienced wizard, and boy was Blaise experienced. His wife was out on a girl’s only weekend trip, so Zabini and I were able to enjoy ourselves into the late night and I was too exhausted to Floo back home.

It all started because I was an employee at my Uncle’s joke shop, WWW. Zabini was an investor, and because I had a keen interest in business, I would tag along for many of the meetings. After a certain point, it would just be the two of us as I was experienced enough to handle it. Zabini was a charming guy and the two of us would constantly flirt, though it never seemed like it would lead to something more until one day it did.

_Blaise had asked what my plans were for the evening and I responded that I was going clubbing with my cousins. He remarked that I was quite a party animal and should make sure I end up in my own bed that night. I felt my nostrils flare up; just because I was a young witch who liked to party didn’t mean I just put out for any guy._

_“I highly doubt you were a pure gentleman in your younger days.”_

_“Who says I have changed since my younger days?”_

_After that the conversation just derailed, and we somehow ended up moving from our sex lives to sexual fantasies. It was at that point, where I blurted out that I had always dreamt of being fucked over a desk. I blushed realizing the implications of that._

_B_ _laise seemed amused and asked me to continue describing this fantasy of mine saying, “From experience, it is not uncommon for young women to want that.”_

_If I had even a modicum of shame, I would have let the conversation end there, but instead I decided to push it further._

_“So you have firsthand experience with that?” I retorted with my eyes raised._

_He just smirked and said, “Let’s see if your fantasy is any different than reality.”_

_This is where I should have ended it, but instead I decided to explain it all out. As I finished up saying how I would love to scream in pleasure getting fucked by a senior ministry official over his desk, I looked up at the clock._

_“Shit, it’s late, I need to get back and change to meet up Rose.”_

_It was only then did I realize how close Blaise was to me breathing heavily with a visible erection. His left hand found the zipper of my pants and his right hand grasped my bum as he whispered in my ear, “I’m sure Rose won’t mind waiting.”_

After the initial encounter, we would meet up for hot shagging sessions. Sometimes, when his wife went out shopping, he would floo to my apartment.

_On one such afternoon, I found myself stark naked riding Zabini’s cock. We didn’t even make it to the bedroom as Blaise had pulled me for a searing kiss and started to undress me upon entering my flat. Given that we generally were on a time crunch, most of our encounters were rushed, but still passionate. His deft hands alternated between caressing my bum and touching my clit as I moaned with delight._

_“God you’re so beautiful, I’ve missed you so much.”_

_I rolled my eyes at Zabini’s words. He was nowhere near as charming as he thought was, but his abilities in the bedroom more than made up for it. I was brought out of thoughts as he bit down on the juncture where my neck met my shoulder. I increased the speed of my hips as I rubbed my chest against his, my nipples hardening at the friction of his skin._

_“_ _So impatient aren’t we,” whispered Blaise as he kissed me deeply._

_While the words from his mouth left much to be desired, he was a supremely talented kisser. His hot tongue explored every nook and cranny in my mouth as I tasted what seemed like chocolate. I whined as his mouth moved lower down my neck, nibbling at the various freckles along my skin leaving love bites that I wasn’t sure if I wanted to cover._

_He licked down to my breast taking my nipple into his mouth and biting hard. He continued suckling on my nipple while I picked up the pace of our coupling. His talented mouth alternated in a perfect combination of sucking the hard peak before nipping at it at the right time for maximum pleasure. Within a few minutes, the combination of his mouth on my nipple and length hitting the sweet spot inside of me brought me to completion. He soon followed quickly. I kissed Blaise, and knew we had to start round 2 quickly as I felt him hard still inside of me._

I was unsure whether I should get up and Floo back to my apartment or if Blaise wanted me to stay. Leaving would make sure that whatever happened between Blaise and I stayed the same and would straddle the fine line of business and pleasure. That was the one advantage of sleeping with a married man, you never had to worry about the morning after as most times was just shagging and leaving.

_He had Floo-called me for a business meeting, and now I found herself spread out across his desk in only my knickers and bra. After we discussed his latest investment, I rewarded him with a blow job. He had paid me back by laying me atop his desk and exploring every inch of my body. He loved seeing me in knickers and a bra as if I was a gift waiting to be unwrapped._

_Today I had worn a matching lacy set of black bra and knickers that left nothing to the imagination. I enjoyed this little game we played and had felt very sexy seeing Zabini’s face as I presented myself as a gift for him. Zabini loved it when I wore black lingerie as it contrasted perfectly with my freckled pale skin._

_His lips left my neck and moved lower to my stomach. He kissed across the soft skin of my stomach, moulding my flesh with his lips in what I call the Zabini special. Zabini was better than any other guy I had slept with, and one of his signature specialities was proper attention to my navel area. I closed my eyes and saw stars as his expert lips sucked and licked the skin near my navel sending waves of pleasure through my body._

_My cheeks were flushed as I moaned at the sensations he was sending through my body. As he patiently continued kissing across my stomach, I knew I wouldn’t be able to focus on work for the rest of the day. His lips curled into a smile under my skin as he felt me raise my hips trying to lead him lower._

_“Patience, baby girl,” he murmured against my stomach._

_“Aren’t you in a hurry to unwrap your gift?” I purred._

_He pulled my knickers down and I let out a gasp as his tongue flicked out to my clit._

_“So wet for me,” he chuckled against my skin._

_I closed my eyes and felt in a state of bliss as he licked at my soft folds. I shamelessly screamed in pleasure hoping the silence charm would hold as he ate me out. As I felt myself come undone by his mouth, the only question left was: After unwrapping me was he going to take me against his door or over his desk?_

Sex in his office occurred more frequently that it should have. As a major investor in WWW, Blaise had numerous appointments with us, and I always volunteered to go. Even after the initial thrill of living out my office sex fantasies wore off, I still enjoyed the frequent shag here and there.

Uncle George and Uncle Ron were always grateful that I would attend meetings with Zabini and Malfoy as they never wanted to in their words “deal with slimy Slytherins”. Considering the hard bargain Malfoy and Zabini tried driving, it was probably a good idea that at least Uncle Ron never went. Even with Rose and Scorpius engaged, Uncle Ron was still distrustful of Slytherins in general, and I still remember his face going red when Scorpius jokingly said he was marrying Rose for the WWW fortune.

Anyways, I decided that I would get out of bed and tell Blaise later. A part of me even hoped that I would be punished for leaving him. I swung my legs off the bed grimacing at the bruises across my thighs. Since last night was one of the few times we weren’t rushed, Zabini had patiently had his way with me multiple times. I picked up one of his Oxford shirts off the ground and put my knickers on. The devious part of me decided I should leave him my bra and shirt as a present and to ensure a next time (not that I was worried). Luckily his bedroom was connected to the Floo powder.

Just as I was about to Floo home, Blaise said, “That’s a view I can get used to in the morning.”

I jumped in surprise not realizing he was awake.

“Were you planning on just walking away and steal my shirt?”

I turned around and retorted, “I’m leaving my bra and shirt so let’s call it an even trade.”

“Leave your knickers and it’s a fair trade,” he responded smirking.

I had the decency to blush as I thought of what Blaise would do with my knickers.

He made his way out of bed and I couldn’t help take in his body. Even though I'd seen him naked countless times, I couldn’t help get over how good looking and fit he was for a man his age. I could see his erection pop out and breath get heavier as he took in my body; A smirk came to my face as I knew how sexy I looked wearing his dress shirt that barely covered my hips.

He made his way over to me and pinned me between his body and the wall. His arms found the hem of his shirt and he pushed it up caressing my thighs and hips. His lips found my ears as he whispered “Let’s make this a memorable morning.” I felt arousal pool in my knickers and brought my lips to his thinking why not.

His hands expertly found my bum as his tongue dueled against mine. Even though it had only been a few hours since we had kissed, I realized how much I missed the sensations his tongue wrought to me. Like I had done so many times, my legs naturally found themselves around his waist grinding against his naked length. I could feel the wetness pool up in my silk knickers.

My hands roved over his toned chest as our kiss became hotter and hotter. I sucked on his tongue causing him to squeeze my arse even tighter, enjoying the jolt of pleasure that shot through me. His mouth moved to my neck while his hands never left my bum. I held his head tightly against me, sighing in pleasure as his lips licked and nipped at the love bites he had left on my skin last night. Desire raced through my body, and I whined in pleasure as Zabini patiently took his time to kiss each freckle across my skin. I knew from prior experiences that he was just teasing me, so I guided his head with my arms to pick up the speed at which he was nibbling across my neck.

“You’re always so impatient,” he whispered against my skin.

I brought his head back up and smiled coyly at him, “Are you going to take your gift?”

“I always get what I want.” he murmured against my neck.

A jolt of pleasure shot through me when he bit down at my pulse point, and I smiled to myself knowing that he too was ready. He briefly put me down and slowly removed my knickers while I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the ground.

“You know those aren’t cheap right?”

I responded with a kiss. His lips were hot and warm as he hungrily moulded my lips with his while I wrapped my legs around his hips again. I always felt a pang of jealousy towards his wife during these moments as she got to exchange these passionate kisses with him on a daily basis. His right arm found my bum again while his left exploded my now exposed skin and trailed up my thighs to my entrance. I moaned into his mouth as he teased my curls with his fingers. Fire raced through my body as he touched and pinched at my clit and I called out his name as he finally entered me with his index finger. He soon inserted another finger and I was overwhelmed by sensations of his fingers pumping in and out of me while his other hand fondled my bum.

My hand dropped down to grab his length and I felt him grunt into my mouth. I pouted as he pulled his lips away from mine.

“I want to fuck you with my fingers until you scream my name, but I’m not sure I’m feeling that patient today,” he growled into my ear sending shivers up my spine.

He didn’t wait for his response as I felt his finger leave my entrance. I made a whining noise, but that was replaced by a moan as he teased his length against my entrance.

“Ohh yes,” I cried shamelessly.

I could feel the wetness and arousal pool up, and he knew it based on the cocky smirk on his face. His right arm continued to hold up my bum while his left snaked up to feel my breasts. I felt in heaven and completely relaxed as his smooth hands kneaded my breasts exactly how I enjoyed it. Zabini continued smirking as his hands lazily roamed all over my chest all while rubbing his length over my clit. I moaned into his mouth with every pinch of my nipple.

He moved his mouth downwards to my chest while finally entering my core. He kissed my left breast all too briefly before moving his lips to the valley between my breasts. My hands clutched his back tightly, fingernails sure to leave marks while his teeth scraped at the underside of my breast. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure as his tongue traced under my right breast.

Sex with Zabini always turned to be hot and fulfilling and today was no exception. He was never in a rush unlike other boys I’d been with and the time he took to explore my body definitely left me satisfied. He took his time kissing between my chest as he pumped in and out of me lazily. A sudden bite on my nipple caused me to shriek. Zabini continued sucking on my peaks sending waves of pleasure to my core. My kiss-swollen lips formed an O as he kissed and licked back up to my neck. He looked into my eyes and then kissed me hard as he finally started to fuck me.

I forgot about everything else as Blaise pounded into me at a fast pace.

“So fucking tight,” grunted Zabini has he hit my sweet spot with every thrust.

I moaned in delight as I felt not only the sensations from Zabini, but my naked back scraping against his wall and his thighs slapping against mine. He used his legs to widen my hips allowing himself more and deeper access to my core.

“Look at you, so wide open for me,” whispered Zabini in my ear.

Electricity jolted through my body with each thrust as I clung to him for dear life. Both of his arms grasped my bum as he continued pounding into me at a faster and faster pace.

“So fucking beautiful.”

I made incoherent noises as I approached completion.

This was what life should be like, I thought to myself. Not a care in the world. As he continued fucking me, I didn’t care that he was married and instead focused on the intense pleasure coursing through my veins. His marriage was a matter of concern for him, not me; all I cared about was the amazing orgasms he brought to me.

I could tell from the way he closed his eyes that he was also approaching completion. He let out a guttural moan as I clenched around his length. Zabini moved his lips to my neck sucking and licking. I could feel his mouth tense up against my neck and knew he was going to release soon. My thighs started shaking and I prepared for a wave of euphoria. I closed my eyes and let pleasure wash over me as I finally came screaming his name. It felt like molten lava was coursing through my body as I thrashed against his hips. I could feel his length clench and it didn’t take long before he also came shuddering with a muffling groan into my neck.

We stood there catching our breath, his face buried in my neck and length still inside of me. I felt a sense of satisfaction knowing the effect and pleasure I could bring to someone like him. Sure, any man would probably be like that after sex, but for some reason I always wanted to make sure that Zabini was satisfied.

“You should spend the night more often.”

I responded by bringing his head up for a passionate kiss. He pulled out of me and I removed my legs from his waist. Our noses rested against each other as we breathed heavily.

“You’re all hot and sweaty. You could use a shower,” said Zabini before pulling me in for another kiss.

I whined when his lips left mine but responded with a sigh of pleasure as he took one of my nipples into his mouth. Smelling of sweat, I knew that a shower wasn’t a bad idea.

I knew that my affair with Zabini would eventually have to come to an end whether it be because he’s married or the fact that sleeping with an investor is a bad idea. But as I felt him suck especially hard on a nipple, I found out I really didn’t care.

I disentangled myself from him and headed towards the shower, but not before I turned around and said, “Aren’t you going to wash your gift?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't seen too many fics with this pairing, so thought I could explore it a bit more.


End file.
